1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an axial gap motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an axial gap type of permanent magnet synchronous machine is known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-271784) that is provided with, for example, a pair of stators that are positioned facing each other so as to sandwich a rotor from both sides in the rotational axis direction thereof, and that forms a magnetic flux loop via the pair of stators.
However, in the permanent magnet synchronous machine according to the above described conventional technology, an improvement in the rigidity of the rotor, and suppression of the vibration and noise that are generated when the permanent magnet synchronous machine is in operation are desired.
The present invention was conceived in view of the above described circumstances, and has an object of providing an axial gap motor that enables an improvement in the rigidity of the rotor.